Vamos De Compras!
by Vick330
Summary: Rinoa lleva a Squall de compras...pobre Squall :( - Mi primera fanfic en Español :)


********** Vamos De Compras

************ ¡Vamos De Compras! ************

Una fanfic por Vick330

Antes de empezar:_Final Fantasy VIII_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Squaresoft_. Yo no tengo donde caerme muerto, así que ni piensen en llevarme a la Corte.

Estaba leyendo la magnífica fanfic de **_Awani_**, intitulada **_Lucero_**, y decidí de escribir en Español yo también. Disculpen si escribo medio malito, pero me falta la practica. Espero que les guste de todas maneras.

Esta historia está, en gran parte, inspirada por las veces que mi novia me llevó de compras.

Muchas gracias a mi buen amigo Ale _'el gaucho' _por su preciosa ayuda.

********** ********** **********

Zell estaba descansando en su cuarto, cuando de repente, escucho desesperados golpes a su puerta. Nuestro rubio amigo abrió, y se encontró con el Comandante del _Jardín de Balamb_, Squall Leonhart, en un estado de pánico alarmante.

Squall: "¡Zell, tienes que esconderme, es una orden!"

Zell: "¿Pero, Squall, que té pasa?"

Squall: "Es demasiado horrible, no tengo tiempo de explicarte – ¡Avemariapurimisima, allá viene!"

Con eso, el taciturno chico se escondió debajo de la cama de Zell. Hay que decir que todo esto es sumamente inquietante, porque el Señor Leonhart es conocido por no tenerle miedo a nada, ni a nadie.

Al momento, hubo otro golpe a la puerta, Zell abrió, ahí estaba Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores Heartilly, la querida novia de Squall.

Zell (haciéndose el inocente): "Hola, Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores, entra."

Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores: "Gracias, Zellito. ¿Has visto a mi Squallito?

Zell: "¿A quien? Ho, a tu novio, no, no lo he visto, hace meses que no lo veo, para decirte que ni lo reconocería si lo viese ahora."

Squall (pensando): _"¡Bestia!"_

Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores: "Disculpa por la molestia, me voy ahora."

La chica pisotea sin moverse, cierra la puerta, pone su mano en la boca de Zell, y se queda quietita. Al rato sale Squall de su escondite debajo de la cama.

Squall: "Puchas, Zell, es que no limpiás nunca por aquí? No creo que esta empanada esté muy buena todavía."

Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores: "Hola, Squall."

Squall: "¡Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores!"

Rinoa Julia Rosita Ma... [Llamémosla '_Rinoa'_ nada más, o no vamos a acabar nunca con esta historia]

Rinoa: "Ahora que te encontré, vamos que nos están esperando."

Squall (suspirando): "Lo que sea."

Zell: "¿Ustedes van de compras?"

Rinoa: "Si, y te está esperando tu novia también, Zell."

Zell: "¡Aja! Eso es lo que ella cree, pero jamás me encontrará, jamás."

El chico rubio agarró una mochilla con provisiones, abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba esperando una bellísima mujer rubia de ojos azules. Zell comprendió que era imposible huir en esas condiciones.

Quistis: "Es por eso que vine, Amorcito, antes de que te escondas."

Rinoa: "¡Y ahora VAMOS DE COMPRAS!"

Squall / Zell: "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y es así que nuestros amigos salieron del _Jardín de Balamb_, delante del cual estaba estacionado el _Ragnarok_ del Señor Presidente Laguna Loire. Ahí los estaban esperando Irvino Kinneas (el gaucho) mirando catálogos con Laguna.

Irvino: "Mirá, ché Laguna, que te parece este chaleco, ché?"

Laguna: "Es tan '_Ricky Martín'_, tengo unos quince así, pero ninguno en naranja."

Irvino: "Usted tiene gusto impecable, ché pibe, creo que me voy a comprar uno de estos pantalones."

Laguna: "Irvino, con la camisa de la pagina ocho, que ni _Enrique Iglesias _se vería más guapetón."

Squall (con la mano en la cara): "Hay, Dios mío."

Laguna: "Squallcito, que contento estoy de verte, hijo."

Squallcito: "Papá, no me llame Squallcito."

Laguna: "Bueno, mijito lindo."

Mijito Lindo: "Eso tampoco."

Laguna: "Como quieras, chiquitín."

Chiquitín: "¡Basta!"

Rinoa: "No se preocupe, Señor Presidente, esta de mala el pobre, vamos, así se le van a cambiar las ideas."

Laguna: "Bueno, te compraré un heladito cuando lleguemos, mi 'Cabellitos de Moomba'."

Cabellitos de Moomba: "¿De chocolate?"

También estaba ahí Sophia Tilmitt, y después de saludarla, se subieron todos al _Ragnarok_. Las chicas aprovecharon para admirar el Señor Presidente, porque todavía era sumamente guapo. Después de cinco minutos, Laguna, Irvino, Rinoa, Quistis, y Sophia estaban hartos de las caras de velorio de Squall y Zell, así que los encerraron en una de las cabinas.

Los dos chicos intentaron escaparse, pero nada dio resultado. Poco después llegaron a la ciudad de _Deling_. Por supuesto, nuestros dos amigos se escondieron debajo de los muebles, pero sus novias los encontraron de inmediato.

Delante del _Centro de Compras de Deling_, había unos juegos para niños, así que Sophia se quedó para dar un par de vueltas. Irvino y Laguna se fueron a ver las ultimas novedades en moda para hombres, Quistis arrastró a Zell para comprarle ropa, porque esos pantalones que parecen bolsas la tenían enferma, y Rinoa fue a recorrer el centro con Squall.

Rinoa: "Squall, entremos aquí, quiero probarme una de esas faldas."

Squall: "Lo que sea."

Cinco horas mas tarde…

Rinoa: "¿Que te parece esta, Squall?"

Squall (bostezando): "Lo que sea."^O^

Rinoa: "No estas ayudando, debería haber traído a tu Papi. ¿Por que viniste, si vas a estar así?"

Squall tenia unas ganas locas de responder _"Porque me trajiste a patadas, Querida"_, pero la parte de su cerebro encargada de sobrevivir se lo impidió.

Al chico le parecía como si hubiesen visitado por lo menos mil tiendas, en las cuales Rinoa se había probado todas los vestidos, faldas, pantalones, camisas, chalecos, zapatos, botas, y accesorios en todas las combinaciones posibles e inimaginables.

Nuestro amigo no podía comprender porque su novia le pedía su opinión, a cada sugerencia ella le respondía _"Por que te pregunto a ti, si no tienes ni idea de la moda"_, poco después se probaba otra cosa, salía del probador, y le preguntaba de nuevo _"¿Qué te parece?_". Así que decidió dar su acostumbrada respuesta "_Lo que sea_", no era muy diplomático, pero por lo menos consumía menos energía.

Estaban los dos en una tienda de ropa fina para damas, y Rinoa no había comprado nada todavía. Normalmente Squall no habría entrado ahí ni amarrado, pero estaba aburrido, molesto, agotado, hambriento, le dolían los pies, y estaba pensando que las cosas no podían ser peores.

Rinoa: "Bueno, vamos, los otros nos están esperando para cenar."

Squall: "Pero, Rinoa, no has comprado nada."

Rinoa: "Tenía la intención de no comprar nada, pero no pude resistir de probarme algunas cositas."

Squall: "!!!"=O

En camino para el restaurante, se encontraron con Seifer Almasyy sus dos cuates, Fujuana y Raijalapiño. El tipo rubio, cargado de sacos como un asno, se veía a punto de morirse, Squall lo ayudo y camino a su lado.

Seifer: "¿Te obligaron a venir también?"

Squall: "Desgraciadamente."

Seifer: "Fujuana le prometió a Raijalapiño de llevarlo a los juegos para niños, y a mí me dijeron que íbamos al cine, los muy traicioneros."

Rinoa: "Fujuana, viste las nuevas camisetas de piel de _Trustaevis_, son tan bonitas."

Fujuana: "MAGNIFICAS"

Raijalapiño: "Fujuana, me prometiste un helado también, ya sabes."

Fujuana: "DESPUÉS DE CENAR"

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante _El Chocobo Frito_, donde ya estaban sentados Irvino y Laguna con un montón de paquetes, tomando _Martinis_, y discutiendo animadamente.

Rinoa: "Bueno, señores, veo que vaciaron las tiendas."

Irvino: "Ché, amigazos, miren estos chalecos hermosos que me compré, ché."

Rinoa / Fujuana: "¡Ooooooooh!"

Laguna: "Squallcito, te compré un chaleco de mangas cortas, mira si es precioso."

Squallcito: "Ya le dije que NO me llame así."

Laguna: "Muy bien, carita de sapito."

Carita de Sapito: "¡Eso tampoco!"

Laguna: "De acuerdo, osito peludo."

Osito Peludo: "¡BASTA!"

Laguna: "Si, mi patita de chocobito con dulce de leche."

Patita De Chocobito Con Dulce De Leche: "¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Laguna: "Estas muy tenso, hijo, toma, esto te va a hacer sonreír."

El chaleco tenia un _Chicobo_ pintado, y las palabras _'Mi Papi Me Quiere'_. Todos se largaron a reírse a carcajadas, y Squall estaba muy, pero muy enfadado.

Laguna: "Recuerda lo que te dije, hijo mío, no te preocupes de lo que piensan los demás."

Rinoa (mirando a Laguna con admiración): "Hay, Señor Loire, que sabio es Usted, y tan buen padre."

Squall (pensando): _"¿Por que yo, Hyne, por que yo?"_

Pidieron comida y refrescos, y en eso llego Quistis con Zell. Raijalapiño no estaba hambriento, y se fue a los juegos mientras los demás se quedaron a comer y a charlar.

Irvino: "Ché Zell, te pedimos un taco, ché."

Zell: "¿Es cual?"[el Español no es la primera lengua de Zell]

Squall: "Presente."

Zell: "No, Squall, dije 'es cual'."

Squall: "¿Para que me llamaste si no quieres hablarme?"

Quistis: "Quiere decir 'cual es'."

Kuales: "Presente."[un SeeD que pasaba por ahí]

Squall: "Lo que sea."

Rinoa: "¡Squall, con todo esto no te compramos ropa, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que cierren las tiendas!"

Squall: "Lo que sea."

Voz por los parlantes del _Centro de Compras de Deling_: 

**_*Din Dang Dong *_**

*Atención, queridos clientes, el _Centro de Compras de Deling_ esta ahora cerrado. Muchas gracias por su visita, y esperamos que vengan a despilfarrar su dinero aquí de nuevo. Recuerden nuestro lema: _'¿Por que pagar demasiado en otro lado, cuando pueden pagar demasiado aquí mismo?_' Buenas noches, y hasta luego*

**_*Din Dang Dong *_**

*Se pide a los padres de una chica llamada 'Sophia', y un chico llamado 'Raijalapiño', de venir a buscarlos al kiosco de información - ¡IMMEDIATAMENTE! – Gracias*

**_*Din Dang Dong *_**

Rinoa: "Ho no, demasiado tarde, bueno será para otra vez."

Squall: "Lo que sea."(Pensando: _"¡BOOYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_)

Después de recuperar a Sophia y Raijalapiño, que dieron una tremenda pataleta porque querían seguir jugando, se subieron al _Ragnarok_, y volvieron todos a _Balamb_.

Squall, galantemente, acompaño a Rinoa a su cuarto. La chica lo abrazó, lo besó suavemente, y le dijo: "Squally, gracias por acompañarme al centro de compras."

Squally: "De nada, Querida."(Pensando: _"¿Ya te olvidaste que me llevaste por lafuerza?"_)

Rinoa: "¿Amorcito, verdad que lo pasamos bomba hoy, cierto?"

Amorcito: "Lo que sea."

Rinoa: "Que pena que no tuvimos tiempo de comprarte nada, mi Leoncito Bonito."

Leoncito Bonito: "Mucha pena."

Rinoa: "Besito, besito, buenas noches, mis Ojitos De Mooglito."

Rinoa y Ojitos De Mooglito se besan tiernamente.

Ojitos De Mooglito: "Buenas noches Rinoa Julia Rosita Maria Renata Conchita Reina Juanita Teresa Manuela Dolores."

Rinoa: "¡Pero no temáis, mi Terroncito De Azúcar, mañana volveremos, y vamos a recorrer todas las tiendas de _Deling_, hasta que te encontremos algo!" Y diciendo eso, la chica cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

Terroncito De Azúcar: "¡ARRRRRRRRRGH!!!"_

************ FIN ************


End file.
